Eye of the Storm
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: Royalty, castles, and riches. Silka needs more than the spoils of the materialistic world. She seeks freedom along with excitement that could only come from the open sea, pirates, fairies, elves, and mermaids. SYOC closed. Character list coming soon.
1. Prelude

The open sea is such a beautiful sight. Especially for someone like Silka who had been locked up for entire life. The smell of the salt water. The feeling of the fresh wind against her bare face. She could taste freedom.

She was leaving her past life behind. Her life of being cooped up for her father; being treated as if a caged bird. No more! No more would she feel like her wings were clipped. She could no spread them and fly away.

"Sil!" commanded a deep voice.

Silka turned to see the ship's captain, a large man who went by the name of Shah. Syria didn't know his real name, only that he went by Shah and nothing else. He was a mean old goat whose soul resided in an overly large body. He was muscular and with his dark tan, he looked very intimidating.

"What is it?" she asked.

She still wasn't used to his frightening appearance. She herself was small and rather easily crushed. That mixed with her rather dainty appearance gave her much trouble in dealing with bigger, tougher people.

"We are coming up on the royal navy line. I need you to hide until we pass it," he said.

She did a quick nod and ran below deck. She was running and if she was caught, the royal navy would bring her back to her father. She didn't want that. Once they got pass the line, they would be home free.

"Got to hide," she thought.

* * *

**This prelude was written by the original owner of the story, Killjoy Generation.**


	2. Chapter 1

******This story takes place on in a world similar to Andros, called Mare. Mare and Andros are connected as Andros is connected to every ocean. Mare is a world covered with water and scattered with islands. There are six major oceans, three in the northern hemisphere and three in the southern. The most well-known sea and the one Silka is currently in is called Magna. It is in the northern hemisphere, along with Unica and Tertia. The southern hemisphere contains the most islands and the oceans Flos, Sagitta, and Uitta. The Royal Navy is stationed in the northern hemisphere around the Royal Islands, where the royal family is located. The Royal Islands are in Magna which is lined with the Royal Navy. Only Magna is ruled by the royal family. The other oceans are ruled by much smaller and multiple governments, some hierarchy, some monarchy, some democratic, some complete anarchy.**

* * *

Ariel walked down the street. She loved her home in the city of Elit on the island of Lupus. It had been her home as of 11 years ago. She really didn't even remember her birthplace in the South. She only could remember sailing to Unica.

"Ariel!"

The voice calling out her name came from a big group of people. Ariel didn't seem to recognize anyone. She tried to narrow in on the owner of the squeaky voice. Soon she sighed as she saw Samantha, the obvious caller.

Samantha was Ariel's adopted cousin. They met when Ariel was 13. Samantha was an orphan living on the streets. They had so much in common, they quickly became friends. You know how hard it was to find someone who also liked romantic comedies on Lupus? A few days after they became friends, Ariel thought she could ask her parents to adopt Samantha. Sadly, they couldn't. They already had three kids to worry about. But Ariel's aunt and uncle ended up hearing about Samantha and adopted her themselves. Both Ariel and Samantha were ecstatic about the news and became so happy about being best friends and newly cousins.

"Ariel!" Samantha called out again, waving her hand above her head.

Ariel pushed through the crowd over to her cousin.

"Hey Samantha," greeted Ariel.

After both receiving a great hug, Samantha started to jump.

"Guess who is on the island?" Samantha asked with a giddy voice.

Based on Samantha's giddiness, Ariel could only guess it had something to do with the royalty. Samantha was a Regiac, a crude word to describe someone infatuated with the Royals of Mare.

Samantha stopped jumping after Ariel's long pause.

"The prince is here!" she said.

Ariel remained silent. The royal family had six princes, so which one? The royal family had 12 children in total, which was common for the royal family. They needed a lot of children to rule their kingdom.

There was eldest prince, Crowned Prince Phillip. He was the one to inherit the crown. No one really knew him, as he rarely ever left Magnus or really even the Royal Island. Though there are people who say he is calm and very mature. Ariel always imagined him to be stiff and awkward to stand beside, fearing he would make anyone look like a child in comparison.

The second oldest was the Prince Clark. He was more social than Prince Phillip and a lot of the North citizens thought he should be the king instead because of that. Prince Clark was a player though. He knew how to flirt and was going through girlfriends left and right. If he was in town, it was surely to look for a few new girls.

Next was Princess Josephine, the first born princess of the 203rd generation of royals. She was elegant and made every girl envious. Even Ariel wished she could be like the princess. She was just so beautiful and was the dream of every boy, something every girl wished to be. Yet Princess Josephine wasn't obnoxious about it. She was likely to marry the Crown Prince and become her Queen.

The fourth and fifth children came as twins; Princess Roberta and Princess Lorelei. Both were known to be academic scholars. They pushed through school and graduated well before even the Crowned Prince. Princess Roberta moved on into science and helped at the capital to create cures for diseases that took the lives of many fairies and Tropiceans, like Veteres Mortem, the disease that took Ariel's dad. They came out with a cure for VM two years after his death sadly. Princess Lorelei went into writing and published many books that went on to sell great amongst the North, mainly Magnus and Unica.

Prince Richard was next in line. He was a bit of a show off. His value of strength was known ocean wide, as he joined the Royal Navy soon after he became 16. He was most likely the one here, as the Royal Navy was known to travel to Lupus, the largest island in Unica and the closest Unician Island to Magnus. He was harsh and swift, but was also known to be a great commander. He was likely to continue to move up the ranks of the Navy and become High Officer.

Prince Fredrick and Princess Diane were born so close together, only a Regiac would be able to tell who was born first. They were also so close; one could describe them as closer than twins. Prince Fredrick was youthful and social, though unlike Prince Clark, he didn't seem to have an eye for women yet. Princess Diane would usually be connected to his side. She herself was also youthful. She loved to travel across the North and visit orphanages just to play with the kids. She was well-loved.

Prince Tanner was well-known for being the bad boy of the Royal family. He knew he really had nothing to his name. Unless the former Princes and Princesses died, he would get nothing. So he just ran around, getting into trouble. The Royal family ignored him and tried to disown him as much as the Royal family could. Ariel could just imagine the hardship he was going through. Basically being considered invisible by his own family; that must be hard for him.

Then there was Princess Alexandria. Not much was known about her, other than she stayed in the castle because she was always sick.

Next in line was Princess Opal. She was the second youngest and acted as if she was the youngest. She was thought to be spoiled. She never left the Royal Island, already being surrounded by everything she needed there. Someone once claimed he witnessed people bringing an entire circus just for Princess Opal.

The youngest was Prince Aleksy. He was also spoiled, competing against Princess Opal on being the most spoiled. He was known to complain about everything. Ariel hoped that, because he was only 9, he would grow out of it and become similar to the Crown Prince.

"It is Prince Richard!" Samantha finally answered.

Ariel kind of assumed it would be him; probably making his routine stop to recruit new Navy men.

Samantha pulled Ariel down to the Southern docks where they could see a large Royal fleet docked. Standing on a pillar stood Prince Richard in all of his _greatness_. Samantha pushed forward to get closer. Ariel stood back, able to hear from where she was. She leaned against a building and waited for the Prince's typical speech.

"Hello Lupus!" greeted Prince Richard in his normal deep voice.

He was able to have his voice travel to the back of the giant crowd. Ariel had to wonder if he was using magic to make it do so.

"I am not here on normal business," he said.

A few confused faces graced the crowd, including Ariel's. Than why was he there?

"I have distressing news. A noble was kidnapped last week and was seen traveling this way," he said.

The crowd gasped. Ariel couldn't understand how someone kidnapped someone from the Royal Island with it so well guarded.

"The noble is Duke Peter's daughter-" started the Prince.

Ariel started to zone out of the speech, trying to make sense of it all. She just couldn't see how.

"This part of the speech when you should be gasping and panicking," said a voice with a slight laugh afterward.

Ariel looked up, after noticing she was staring at her feet. She looked around to see the owner of the voice. Much to her surprise, it was Prince Tanner. He stood there, leaning against the same building as Ariel. He was wearing a hood, though he was close enough for Ariel to recognize his face.

"You're-" she started.

The Prince held up his hand, giving her the quiet sign.

"I would rather not everyone back here know who I am," he said. "You're a duntz aren't you?"

She felt his insult sting. He really was much ruder than she imagined.

"Why are you even here?" she asked.

Her voice showed her anger at him, giving off an attitude not appropriate to address a Royal family member. Ariel didn't really care.

"Wow, such attitude from a peasant," he chuckled.

He shook his head and smirked.

"I am here to help find my cousin," he answered.

* * *

**Another chapter. This one features Ariel, created by MarcelineFan. She is a fairy.**

**To make sense of the Royal family, tradition, and titles, I will have Killjoy Generation will explain them.**

**[****Royal Members****]**

**King Lukas Henry Dominic**

**Queen Susan Elizabeth Delilah**

**Crowned Prince Phillip, Future King of the Magnus**

**Prince Clark**

**Princess Josephine, Future Queen of Magnus**

**Princess Roberta & Princess Lorelei**

**Prince Richard**

**Prince Fredrick**

**Princess Diane**

**Prince Tanner**

**Princess Alexandria**

**Princess Opal**

**Prince Aleksy**

**[Tradition]**

**~It is common for the first born to become future king, though the second and third born can fight for it, which is what is happening between Prince Phillip and Prince Clark.**

**~It is tradition for the eldest son/daughter to marry whoever becomes King or Queen. In this case, Prince Phillip is most likely to become king, so Princess Josephine, being the eldest daughter, will marry him and become queen.**

**~A member of the family can denounce their affinity with the Royal family, making them and their children and their children's children never being considered royal. This is common for some of the younger Royal children who will never get a title past Prince or Princess.**

**[****Titles****]**

**From highest to lowest.**

**King: Ruler of Magnus. He also commands the Lords and Ladies.**

**Queen: Married to the King, she has a lot of control and power too of Magnus.**

**Crowned Prince/Princess: The title given to the eldest living prince or princess. This is the person who is technically supposed to become King or Queen.**

**Lord/Lady: They command Unica and Tertai, like governors. Princess Roberta and Princess Lorelei are likely to become Ladies.**

**Prince/Princess: They really have no power, though do have influence which can give them false power.**

**Duke/Duchess: Titles given to the nobles, people related to the Royal family.**

**High Officer: The highest rank of the Royal Navy. Currently held by High Officer Victor Kline, though will most likely go to Prince Richard making him High Officer His Royal Highness Richard.**

**Officer: Next level of the Royal Navy. Commands a fleet.**

**Commander: Currently held by Prince Richard. They command five ships in a fleet, underneath the commanding officer.**

**Captain: They control one ship and are stationed under one Commander.**

**Lieutenant: The second lowest rank of the navy.**

**Private: The starting rank of the Royal Navy**


	3. Chapter 2

**I have updated the accepted character list on my profile. Just look under ****CREDITS FOR STORIES****.**

**Sorry for such the late update. I have been busy with other stories. Right now there is **_**Another Heatwave**_**, **_**Cherry Soda**_**, **_**Eye of the Storm**_**, **_**Invisible Strings**_**, and **_**Regrets**_**. As I feel overwhelmed, I will be putting this story on hiatus until April after this chapter and the next.**

**Last chapter we got to meet Ariel and Prince Tanner.**

* * *

"I am here to help find my cousin," he answered.

Such an answer shocked Ariel. She wasn't expecting the prince to actually be helping. She could only imagine him to be a nuisance to his brother in the search.

"You're now thinking I am not one to help, huh?" asked Prince Tanner.

He looked down at the girl, a scowl replacing his smirk. Ariel shook her head, denying it. While it was true, she didn't want to admit something so rude, especially of royalty. His glare also intimidated her and she didn't want to see how much his personality could match such a cruel look.

"Liar," muttered Tanner.

He turned his back to Ariel, but didn't walk away. Ariel didn't know what to say, so she remained silent. She could swear she heard him sigh before turning back around.

"I was sent to look around town, under cover, while my brother looks around the boats and makes a big hoopla," he explain to Ariel quietly.

Ariel nodded, not understanding why he was telling this to her.

"It could help if someone were to show me around..." he added.

It hit her. He was asking Ariel to be his guide to the town. Ariel quickly nodded and gave an...

"Alright."

Tanner smirked and followed Ariel as she led them out of the crowd./

* * *

Silka stayed inside the house, as she was instructed by Shah. Even though she had escaped her caged bird life, it seemed like she was just moved from one cage to another. It was just this cage had much more restrictions and less trust.

"Shah said I wouldn't be free until we get to Sagitta," mutter Silka.

Sagitta was the ocean in the Southern Hemisphere they were traveling to. Shah said he knew an island in Sagitta that would be a safe new home for Silka. As of now, they were stuck in Unica, hiding as they gathered supplies for the long journey.

She was stuck inside a dimly lit room with no windows. Sitting on the worn bed, the only thing she could do to pass the time was read a book Shah left for her. It was filled with Southern fairy tales.

Outside the room were two pirates, plaaying guards. They were to help Silka with whatever she needed, so she wouldn't be spot; but really, they were just playing around and didn't seem to like Silka.

_Can't blame them_, thought Silka.

She would hate herself to if she was them. They probably looked at her as a spoiled princess. She sighed and went back to reading the book.

* * *

**Short update, but I promise more next chapter. My character profiles are saved on another computer, which I don't have access to as of right now.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I finally got to use the desktop where I have saved all the character files, translation being I get to update with multiple ****_new_**** characters. Last chapter we had Silka and Ariel return, but this one will feature Ariel (only Ariel, no Prince Tanner) and briefly mention Silka, with two new characters making their debut.**

* * *

Ariel thought back to what she was doing.

_I am showing a prince around town_, she thought. _This is like a fairytale._

If the fairytale featured an obnoxious prince ordering girls around, then yes, it was like a fairytale. But the kind and energetic Ariel could not see that, only focusing her attention on what seemed so cool. She didn't really care for Prince Tanner, as he wasn't the best person in general; but he seemed like a decent person enough for Ariel to want to help him.

_Where should I show him?_ she wondered.

The town was big, thus his cousin could be anywhere. The shopping district had multiple rooms for rent over the shops. There were the suburbs with some abandoned houses on the outskirts.

_Wait!_

She remembered something where someone hiding might actually go first. If it was to deal with anything illegal, it would have to go through…

"The Plagiarius!" she exclaimed.

* * *

While Silka read her book quietly, she was able to hear voices coming from the other side of her door.

_What strange guys_, she thought.

The two guys standing guard were no more than two young men, though could not fully be described as "young gentlemen".

The two Tropiceans were not seeming to care to do their job, preferring to ignore the girl they were meant to protect.

"Why do we have to protect the spoiled brat?" asked one of the pirates named Emile.

Emile was counting coins he had collected in his pocket; over and over he counted. One could call him a bit greedy, which was appropriate for someone who was always looking for a beneficial outcome… Beneficial for him and only cared about him. He would pretty much do anything for a shiny coin.

"How many times are you going to count… Wait! Where did you get that money? I thought you had spent the last of your money?" asked the other pirate, a man named Gavin.

Gavin's jaw dropped as he quickly counted twelve gold pieces flipping through Emile's fingers. Emile just glared at the older pirate and shoved the gold back into his pouch.

"It really doesn't matter how I got it, right?" Emile asked, raising his eyebrow.

Gavin got up and pulled his chair over beside Emile. He plopped down beside his crewmate.

"Of course it doesn't matter, Emi," he said. "Especially seeing what we specialize in."

Emile scowled at the other boy.

"My name is Emile and you know it is only that," he stated.

Gavin was two years older than the 18 year old Emile, but acted very much opposite. While Emile does come of mature and witty, Gavin was a wisecracker and almost refreshing. It was actually surprising that the two could stand to be around each other.

"I want to check out the town, yet I am forced to sit outside this door all day and night to serve Miss Spoiled Brat," complained Emile.

"Stop calling 'er a brat like you are older than her. You guys are like the same age, ya' know," stated Gavin.

Emile sighed. He didn't want to be compared to _that_ girl. He didn't like nobles and defiantly did not appreciate being put underneath her.

"Besides, look who is calling the kettle black," added Gavin. "Hello Mister Pot."

Gavin laughed at his own joke.

"I am not spoiled, I just have unique… High quality likes," responded Emile.

"High quality? That is the same as spoiled," laughed Gavin.

Gavin fell off his chair from his laughing fits. Emile was pretty much showing how a like he and Silka were and yet didn't even know it. It made Gavin laugh so hard.

"Whatever," said Emile, pulling out one coin.

He continued to flip the coin over his fingers repetitively. Gavin noticed this and huffed.

"If you don't want to talk, you can just say so," said Gavin.

Emile ignored his crewmate.

"Very well than, I am going to check on the girl," stated Gavin.

Emile didn't argue or even react the slightest to Gavin's statement, just letting him open the door and walk into the room containing Silka.

* * *

**End of the third chapter and the story will go on hiatus during March starting now. Emile was created by MisterKwizzler and Gavin was created by rc121.**


End file.
